The Hidden Protectors
by Hunter of Artemis 01
Summary: When Harry Potter is in danger of a hidden spy, it is up for the Head Counselors of CHB to ensure his safety. But it's vital they don't tell anyone that they're guarding the Chosen One, not even Harry himself, or risk the life of one of the most important teens ever to live. Set after Giant War and before The Deathly Hallows. Original pairings. T for swearing and suggestive terms.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, dunno if I want to continue this or not, but we'll see! I hopefully update every week on a Sunday or Saturday, sometimes sooner, sometimes later! Also, you might have read this story before, on my other page. I actually locked myself out of that account, so I couldn't continue, but thank you to those wonderful 48 reviewers! :) **

**_Disclaimer: (I will only say this once, and I didn't write this, so if you know who did, review the name so I can thank them please!)_**

**There once was a man named Rick.  
Who loves to troll and to trick! **  
**The book he wrote was a hit.  
But, alas, his ownership was strict. **  
**As shocking as Clarisse's Maimer  
We still have to write a disclaimer;  
So, Percy's eyes are green, Annabeth's are gray  
Rick Riordan owns them, that's all I can say.**

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV_**

Annabeth was packing to leave camp on August sixteenth. She and Percy decided that they were having a quick holiday before starting college, so they were leaving for San Francisco on the 20th to stay in Camp Jupiter for a while before they decided on which apartment they were going to rent. Sure, moving in together was a big step in any relationship, but they've pratically lived with each other every summer since they were twelve, and they did happen to escape the pits of Tartarus together, so it's pretty easy to say that they trusted each other.

Also, Percy needed tuition. He missed his final year at Goode because he got kidnapped by the crazy queen of Olympus, so using the apartment the god's gave them (when the god's asked what they had wanted in return, they had simply said a place to stay whenever they needed it. Five different brochures popped up on Annabeth's counter when they decided to move to San Francisco.), they were paying a tuitor to come every Tuesday and Thursday to teach Percy the things he missed so he can take his SAT's at the end of the school year.

Also, now that their scent grew weaker as they grew older, they didn't have to worry about too much monster attacks now, and finally both Gaea and Kronos were defeated, they could live a normal life and start college the next year.

That year for Percy's birthday they were going to have a kick ass party to celebrate his eighteenth. It was also Percy and Annabeth's two year anniversary, so they were going to go out for dinner the night on the seventeenth, one day earlier than their actual anniversary. Though she wouldn't admit it, Annabeth was really excited for both the party and the dinner. It was a day with just herself and Percy, and Percy's eighteenth would be the first party she's actually been to. Sure, she's been to crappy birthday parties for 9 year olds where they play musical chairs, but she meant an actual party, as in alcohol, dancing, hanging out with her friends.

So, she thought that this year was going to turn out for the better, now that the chances of her and her boyfriend dying of supernatural causes were 3:10

How wrong she was.

When she and Percy walked down to the mess hall, finished their breakfast and were ready to leave, Chiron stamped his hoof on the pavilion floor.

"Head counselors," he announced.

"Please report in the rec. room for a meeting before any of you leave. Other campers who will not be staying year round may leave. Please do not stay in your cabin for longer than twelve if you have not signed a form saying you will be staying year round, as the harpies do rather get hungry and I'd hate to end our summer on a sour note."

"What's that about?" Percy muttered in her ear as Chiron trotted inside the Big House, and the talking started up again. She shrugged, thinking it was something to do about the states they left their cabins in. She grabbed his hand and they climb up the porch steps of the Big House, and enter the rec room, which also happens to be their meeting room.

All the head counselors sat around the ping pong table and either argued with their neighbour or chat with their friends. Annabeth asked one of her best friends, Piper, what jobs she and Jason were going to apply for during the school year.

Chiron entered the rec room, bending low so he could fit through the doorway. Everyone fell silent as he made his way to the head of the table

"Heroes," he began wearily.

"I need you all to go on one final quest that could determine the fate of the world. Again."

He waited for that to take effect, and silence filled the room before Annabeth stood up angrily. She glared at the centaur coldly. She couldn't believe this. After all they've been through, he's sending them on another damn quest to risk their lives for the 'greater good'. She was tired of all this crap. She had enough.

"What?" She asked quietly, inserting as much steel as she could into her voice.

"We saved the world." she continued. "Twice. In the past six years. What in the gods' name are you talking about?" Her voice rapidly incresed as she continued with her rant, rage building. She failed to notice that she was shaking from anger, and was freaking everyone in the room out, aside from Chiron, Percy and Clarrise.

"We defeated them all! They're gone! There are no more titans or gods that are left to challenge us." Chiron's tail flickered nervously at her sudden outburst but he didn't flinch, like most people dwould.

"My dear, it is true that there are no more gods or titans that are threatening us." He started. All counsellors let go of the breath they held. They had been through a lot these few years. Faced more shit than any decade had in Camp Half Blood history. They had all experienced death like no other teenager should.

"But," Chiron raised his voice slightly to be heard. "That does not mean the world is not at stake. Unfortunately, a new threat has risen."

They stared at him, confused.

"What?" Annabeth asked, mind calculating a million possibilites as she spoke.

"You're just after telling us that no gods or titans are left to challenge us, yet there is a threat. Please don't tell me you mean that a primorordal-"

Chiron held up a hand, and she fell silent.

"The primorordals are peaceful with us at the moment. They are not the ones seeking war. A, eh, wizard, has come to our attention. Destruction is on his mind, and we are here to stop him."

Wait, what? A wizard? Annabeth thought that she must have imagined him saying that.

Apparantly, Annabeth hadn't misheard him as everyone in the room sent the centaur slightly amused, yet looks.

"Lord Voldemort," (chuckles filled the room) "as he calls himself seeks to be immortal. The Olympians have forbidden any person without godly blood in his veins to become immortal, so this wizard has stuck to the darkest of magic, the magic Kronos would have used.

Lord Voldemort's bane is a sixteen year-old boy, also a fellow wizard. On many occasion has Voldemort tried to end Harry Potter's life, and on no account successful.

'I want to send all of you to England. There you shall attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are there to protect this boy with your life, and ensure Harry will live through his sixth year of schooling."

"But why are we going?" Connor Stoll asked. "Like, not that I'm complaining, a trip to England seems cool, but it seems to me that this Harry guy is able to manage himself fine without us."

Chiron grimaced.

"I'm afraid no one is capable of avoiding carefully constructed death for so long without help, my boy. There are always traitors, even in the securist of places, the Dark Lord will have minnions keeping an eye on Harry."

The atmosphere of the room darkened considerably. No one liked to talk about Silena, unless it was complementing her bravery. They wanted it to stay hidden that the daughter of Aphrodite was, in fact, as spy for Kronos.

"There was a prophecy proclaimed when Harry turned a year," Chiron said carefully, eyes avoiding Clarrise, whose face had drained of colour.

"One of the lines of the prophecy said 'One canno't live while the other survives' referring to Harry and the Dark Lord. A spy for Voldemort heard this prophecy and repeated it to his master. Voldemort made the decision to kill baby Harry before he could grow older and defeat him."

Silence filled the room, broken by Travis Stoll's sudden snort.

"If he can't even kill a baby, how can he possibly rule the world?" he asked, disbelivingly.

"Do not underestimate him," the centaur warned wisely. "He killed both Harry's mother and father, two of the best wizards that Hogwarts has seen, in the blink of an eye, simply because they were blocking his way to the baby."

That halted the snickering, and the room fell silent again.

"When Lord Voldemort turned his wand to kill Harry," Chiron continued. "The spell backfired, marking Harry, but fatally wounding the Dark Lord. No one has ever withstood a direct offence of the Killing Curse, except little Harry. It is unknown why the spell cease to work on Harry, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts is determined to prove that it was the love Harry's father and mother sacrificed that saved him.

"Voldemort returned earlier two years ago, and strives to murder the sixteen year old before Harry is sent off to finish the prophecy. He needs constant protection, but without his or no one else's knowledge or his life could end very early indeed."

"How long will we be out in England for?" Katie asked.

"For a full school year." Chiron answered, and groans came from around the room. "Though you are allowed certain weekends down at the local village, there are sports and plenty of grounds, and you will be permitted to leave England and return to America for mid-terms and Christmas." That lightened everyone's mood instantly.

Percy jumped up out of his seat.

"I'm in." He nodded at Chiron. "As long as they have a pool, or the sea, or a lake, or whatever. Plus, I could learn a new sport, basketball has grown old on me. But only if my sparring partner is coming too..."

He stared at Annabeth for a half-second, eyes asking a million questions, and Annabeth sighed to herself. Although she didn't like the idea, there was no arguing with those eyes. Why did he have to be so infuriatingly adorable?

"That idiot will probably get himself killed if I'm not around. And it is a free trip to London, isn't it?" Annabeth asked the last bit hopefully. She needed a holiday, badly. Chiron nodded in confirmation and she smiled.

Connor and Travis shrugged before coming to a conclusion.

"Sounds like Hogwarts need some pranksters." Travis said, wicked grin etched on his face.

"We're in!" Connor added, hi-fiving his brother.

"Hey, there's no party unless Leo's there!" Leo joined in, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No way are we going to let you have all the fun," Piper said, pushing Leo playfully. She looked over at Jason, checking if it was alright with him. He hesitated for a second, but nodded in confirmation causing Piper to smile brightly at him.

"Well, I'm not sure if I-" Katie started, but stopped hastily, catching the glare Travis and Lou Ellen were sending her. She sighed in defeat.

"I guess Miranda could take over for me." She muttered under her breath, and was engulfed in a hug by the daughter of Hecate who was sitting beside her.

"As long as I'm not alone!" Lou said brightly as she let go of her best friend.

"Mmmmmm? Someone say my name?" Clovis mumbled against his pillow. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Go back to sleep Clovis!" Will laughed. He then turned back to Chiron.

"You can count me in."

"Sure," Butch announced. "It's better than normal 'pain-in-the-ass' school for sure."

Pollux nodded in agreement, a beam on his face. "Why not?" He asked, fist punching Butch and Will.

Nico smiled and said:

"What the hay? I'm sure I could last a year without seeing my un-dead buddies," and everyone turned toward Clarrise expectantly. She bit her lip and looked like she was thinking of the best way to let them down.

"Come on, Clarrise." Conner pleaded. "There will be a ton of new fresh meat for you to pick on."

"I don't know." she sighed. "What am I going to do about Chris? Would I be allowed to Iris Message him every day?"

Chiron pondered this thoughtfully.

"I suppose you could, if you did it somewhere secluded and asked Percy to make a rainbow for you."

Clarrise nodded. "I guess I'm in." She said gruffly. "Never beat up an English kid before, and I'm always up for new experiences."

"So," Percy said turning back to Chiron. "We're all on board. Well, except for Clovis, but he'll probably would have agreed too, so you can count him in. Now what?"

Chiron glanced doubtfully at the lazing Clovis. He sighed, but then smiled at them gratefully.

"I have already asked permission from Lady Artemis to borrow Thalia in this mission, so she'll be meeting you over in JFK. Remember to get along Percy, we don't want Hogwarts underwater."

Percy blushed red and everyone laughed at his expense, though Annabeth thought he looked adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Once you have flown successfully over to the United Kingdom, Annabeth and Percy, Iris Message me straight away, and I will give you your instructions. And you needn't worry," he added, catching sight of Percy's pale face. "Professor Dumbledore and I have come to an agreement with the Lord of the Skies to let you fly safely to London and back without an un-idealistic plane crash over the Atlantic.

You have fifteen minutes to meet Argus at the camp van, or I'm afraid to say that the cleaning harpies won't hesitate to devour you.

Happy flying, and may you have Tyche's favor on your side."

He nodded at everyone, and they all got ready, IMing their parents, packing extra clothes, stealing fireworks from the camp store (the Stoll's).

Annabeth turned toward Percy. She would have to erase her plans of joining college next year, if she wanted to help tuitor Percy.

"Now what?" she asked simply. She was kinda pissed that they were asked to push all their plans aside last minute, but she couldn't argue with Percy now. He was going to help Harry, if he was put in the same situation he was, and Annabeth had to be there in case he decided to to one of his stupid plans that never work.

Percy shrugged. "I guess we IM Dakota and Reyna and tell them that we can't go. Lucky we didn't book one of those apartments or a tuitor yet, right?"

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed. "You go IM your mother. I'm sure she'll want to know where you're going this year."

Percy nodded, kissed her cheek, and went off to call his mom.

Annabeth walked outside the rec room, and went into Chiron's office. She was sure she was one of the only people who knew that he had a mist creator thingy that you can send Iris Messages with.

She dug a drachma out of her pocket and threw it to the mist.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Praetor Reyna in Camp Jupiter." She recited, thinking that Iris might be busy with the other campers.

A clear picture of Reyna studying a war map on the desk in her office showed. Annabeth cleared her throat, and the Roman looked up startled, grasping her weapon, and relaxed when she saw Annabeth.

She nodded in greeting, which was warm by standards set by Reyna.

"Hey Reyna." Annabeth greeted, smiling.

"Hello there Annabeth. What's your problem."

That's Reyna, direct to the point.

"Me and Percy won't be able to make it down to Camp J this week. We're called on an urgent quest, and it kinda needs to be done. Sorry."

"Oh, that's quite alright." she said, flashing a small smile.

"Thanks anyways for your offer." Annabeth thanked politely.

"No bother at all. See you later!" and with that Reyna waved her hand through the mist cutting off the message.

Reyna wasn't always that rude, Annabeth thought to herself as she walked outside. Something must be up.

But she couldn't spare a moment to think about that now. She had other pressing matters, like saving the world again. She grabbed her backpack, and jogged up the hill to the rest of the demigods and Argus, who were waiting.

* * *

**Remember to review! Even if it's to correct a spelling error, it's always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Percy's POV_**

They met Thalia at the airport. Surprisingly, she wasn't freaking out and cursing loudly about going in a plane, but her face was deathly pale, and when she hugged Annabeth, Jason and Percy, she held them in a death grip and muttered gibberish to herself.

Finally, after all the customs crap and the Stolls blowing up a foodstall, they all managed to board the plane without a disaster, Well except for one thing...

They were riding in economy.

Percy was expecting something fancier than economy, first class maybe, but no. They had to ride in stinking economy with kids kicking the backs of his seat and babies crying non-stop. Annabeth was gripping her dagger so hard her knuckles turned white. Clarrise had told the kids behind her five times to 'watch it' before she finally lost her temper and had to be escorted into business class to stop a fight from breaking out.

The demigods spent almost seven hours watching crappy comedies on the plane because no one could sleep (except Clarrise who was lounging in business) so they all decided to crash immediately when they got to the Dorchester in London. They were staying there for 3 night until a wizard hotel called the Leaky Pot or the Leaky Cauldron or whatever, was available for them to stay. They were staying at the wizard hotel from the twentieth of August until the first of September, when the train was leaving for Hogwarts.

Between them all, Chiron had booked four rooms, four people per room. Fortunately, Chiron allowed Annabeth and Percy in the same hotel room so if anyone had nightmares, the other would be able to calm them down, since they were the only one who could. Jason secretly asked Katie to switch beds with him on the plane, and since Katie was anything but a goodie-goodie-two-shoes, she said yeah. So now, Piper, Annabeth, Jason and Percy were bunking in one room while Katie, Clarrise and Lou Ellen and Thalia in another were on the opposite side of the corridor. Down the hall Nico, Connor, Travis and Leo were sharing a room while Will, Pollux, Clovis and Butch were bunking together.

The Dorchester was posh. When Chiron said that four of them would be bunking per room, Percy thought he meant that he'd stick them in an small motel room that was stuffed with three pull out beds, or possibly a bunk-bed. Not this. The room they were staying in had a sitting room, a hallway, a kitchen and four separate bedrooms, complete with a king-sized bed and a flat screen plasma 42 inch T.V.

Annabeth and Percy had Iris Messaged Chiron to reassure him that they've all gotten there safe and sound, but they told him how tired the demigods were, and he decided not to fill Percy in on our tasks until the next day. Fine with him.

Percy said goodbye to Annabeth (who went off with the girls to get ready a different bedroom), and that he'd see her later that night. He and Jason had then sorted out whose bedrooms were whose (the girls got the smaller bedrooms). After a nice hot shower, they had a few cokes, pizza, and hit the hay for a quick nap.

* * *

Percy awoke when someone dumped dirt in his face.

Before he knew it, he had the intruder pinned against the wall of his bedroom, Riptide a milimetre away from her throat before he was fully awake. Blinking furiously to get the rest of the soil of of his eyes, Percy realised that his intruder was actually Katie. She had a pink tinge to her cheeks, but her arms were crossed defiantly, as if to prove she didn't get a fright. It didn't help that she was shivering a bit.

Percy appoligized and sat back down on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, Kate?" He asked her, scratching his neck. He was fully awake now, and felt a bit refreshed after his nap. He actually didn't have any nightmares, which was wierd.

"They told me that was the only way to wake you up." she said simply.

"By they, you mean Annabeth, don't you?" He asked. She nodded in confirmation and hesighed.

"And Thalia."

"Lucky it wasn't any of them. They would have had me gutted if I even tried to dissarm them.

Katie nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Now go get your ass out of bed and into a suit before she does actually gut you."

Percy stared at her and she raised her palms up in surrender.

"Hey! Her words, not mine. But you really should get ready now, you only got ten minutes left before she comes knocking down your door."

He swore, but thanked her. Percy waited until she went out of the room and shimmied a pair of new sark blue jeans on and rolled up the sleeves of the crisp white shirt he buttoned up. He grabbed a black coat and ran a hand through his hair. He put on some shoes and did a quick jog to Annabeth's room.

Percy knocked on the door and heard some squealing inside. He pffted. Girls. He waited a moment, then Annabeth opened the door.

His jaw dropped momentarily, before hastily closing it.

She was stunning. She was wearing a red dress that went to just above her knees. The sleeves stopped at her elbow and it was tight in the perfect places. The neck hole was a bit too big for Percy's taste, but he knew she could defend herself if any pervert leers at her. She was wearing small black heels and had her hair down. She was wearing a bit of mascara, lipgloss and had her coral pendent necklace on. She had a small black purse with a long strap hung around her shoulder.

In other words, she was the picture beside the definition of perfection in the dictionary

She rolled her eyes at his expression, but smiled at him anyways. She nodded approvingly at what he was wearing and Percy beamed. Finally, she knew that he didn't need her help picking out what he was going to wear, even though his mom bought this for him when he wasn't looking.

"You clean up nicely, Seaweed Brain." she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Looking beautiful as always Wise Girl." He grinned, grabbing her hand. Percy heard a chorus awwwww's and a groan (probably Thalia) from the room Annabeth had prepared in, but ignored it. Annabeth shot a glare from inside and closed the door loudly. She gave Percy a look like 'what am I going to do with them' and he laughed. They walked down the corridor, hand in hand, Annabeth's heels making click's on the marble floor.

"So tell me, Kelp Brain, where are we going tonight?" She asked, trying to make her eyes as round as possible. Percy wasn't fooled and had to try his best to conceal a snort with a cough. Annabeth stared up at me suspiciously and he shot her a grin. He hadn't realised how much he had grown. Annabeth seemed to have stopped growning since last year, but he was now at least a couple inches taller than her. Wierd, since he spent the first four years of their friendship being the smaller one. Not that he minded being taller than Annabeth, it was a bonus in his opinion

Annabeth continued to glare up at him, but luckily, while they were all down at the lobby when they first arrived at the hotel, he had asked the manager for restaurant recommendations while the others were busy. She had given him a lot of restaurant details on the slip of paper, but Percy had decided on the one he knew Annabeth would enjoy best.

"You'll see when we get there." He assured her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

After he paid the cab driver with a wad of bills (he had found a wallet containing five thousand pounds, and a note left on my bed after my shower from a certain goddess of love), they arrived at an Italian restaurant on Bermondsey Street. It was named Zucca's and had gotten five stars from the hotel manager for being 'the best Italian restaurant in all of London'.

He led Annabeth inside and they waited to be seated. They were taken almost immediately when a man came up to us asking for a reservation from Aphrodite. It was annoying when you had the goddess of beauty watching your every move when your on a date, but hey, there were benefits to being Olympus's most talked about demigod couple, in Percy's opinion

They were taken over to a corner table and were handed menus. Annabeth ordered the Ravioli with Lamb and a sparkling water, while Percy ordered the Veal Chop and a coke (The only Italian food he liked was pizza, but sadly that wasn't served there).

The food was delicious. After they had finished their main course, Annabeth and Percy ordered the Chocolate Mousse to share. Unsurprisingly, Annabeth got most of it, but he didn't really care considering he was stuffed already.

Percy asked for the bill, and he will say that he's glad that they were spending Aphrodite's money and not his. You could buy a second hand car for the price of that meal. He gave the waiter a generous tip of fifty pound, and he and Annabeth decided to take a taxi to Southwark Park.

When they arrived, they payed the taxi driver and walked around for a bit. They got some ice-cream and talked about that Harry Potter dude and what they had to do.

"Do you think we could go back to America for Christmas?" Annabeth asked suddenly. She had his jacket draped around her shoulders, even though it was summer. It was around ten o'clock and was a bit chilly out near the river Thames.

Percy pondered that question for a moment.  
"I guess," he decided, "they can't expect us to be here all the time, can they?"

"But what if they want one or two of us to do what Harry's doing for Christmas." Annabeth thought aloud.

"That would make sense, we can't just let him out of our sight during the holiday's, where he might not have the protection of the school. That means a few of us have to be very close friends with Harry, or he might not like us hanging around with him, and ditch us."

"You're going to have to be more charming than you are now if you want to make friends." He teased and she elbowed him playfully. Percy wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

She smiled up at him, but before he could kiss her again He saw a shady figure from the corner of his eye. Percy was a New Yorker, so he knew when some scumbag thought he had a chance of mugging them. Percy lent forward and whispered in Annabeth's ear. She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

When the man in the coat passed them, he raised his hand and snatched Annabeth's purse in one quick movement. Percy grinned as he saw Annabeth catch up with the running man and rugby tackle him to the ground. She took out her dagger and pressed it up against his chin so he'd stop struggling. Percy ran towards them, still laughing. Annabeth was glaring dangerously at the dude and the man looked like he was going to wet his pants.

"Ged off me! Ged off me ya crazy bitch!" He shouted, shaking Annabeth.

"Drop the bag." Annabeth authoritatively. The man complied.

"What's your name?" Annabeth demanded, blade digging deeper into the creep's waxy skin.

"Mundungus Fletcher. Bloody 'ell, you weigh a ton!" Mundungus replied, shaking now with fear, his brown eyes widening. He had a big belly, and a greasy comb-over that reminded me of Smelly Gabe.

"Listen girly, ya got tha bag, wha' more d'ya want?" Mundungus caught sight of me. "Ged ya crazy girfriend off meh! She gonna cut me throat!" He yelled, trying to throw Annabeth off him.

Percy's grin widened. "That's the plan, Fletcher" he told him. Annabeth's eyes gleamed murderously. She was a great actress all in all. The couple just wanted to scare Mundungus, so he'd stop stealing women's bags.

He gulped. "Please." He pleaded pathetically. "I''ve got me wife and kids ta think of! I gotta family, kid!"

Before Percy could reply sarcastically, he heard a low chuckling coming from the thicket of trees behind him. He spun on his heel and saw a shabbily dressed man leaning on a tree. The man had grey streaks in his light brown hair, though he seemed a bit young. He had bags under his eyes, and was dressed up in a costume, though Percy don't know what kind of costume that character's wore robes, aside from Gandalf the White and Gandalf the Grey. This guys robes weren't grey or white.

He nodded at him and smiled wearily at Fletcher.

"Really Dung, you have a family now, do you? Where have you been keeping them all these years?" he asked, amusement tinging his voice. Mundungus groaned loudly.

"Remus Lupin, ya scoundrel! Ya gotta 'elp meh. These eejit moggles **(A.N. Yes, I know it's muggles, its not a spelling mistake, it's just how I imagined Mundungus pronounce it, and Percy doesn't know any better**) attacked meh!"

Annabeth sniffed indignantly gripping the hilt of her dagger tighter and Remus laughed.

"Attacked you, eh Dung? Well I happened to have seen the whole thing. You can't go off stealing Sirius' mother's plates without me following, you know that right Mundungus?" Remus asked, and a hint of the anger betraying the lightness of his voice. Mundungus flinched. Annabeth, who had been watching Remus intently was flung suddenly in the air and hit her head against a tree a few yards away.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled before running to check on her. A drop of blood was trickling down from her mouth and her eyes were closed. He heard Remus shouting something about not stunning muggles at Mundungus, but he ignored it and checked Annabeth's pulse. He sighed in relief and fed her some of the emergency Ambrosia he carried around in my pocket at all times.

Percy angrily turned back to Mundungus who did a double-take when he saw him. He must have looked pretty fierce, because both Lupin and Flectcher took a step back. Percy walked forward slowly, taking Riptide out of his pocket. He knew Mundungus was either a monster or demigod, and no way was he gonna let him go free after attacking Annabeth when her back was turned.

Lupin yelled something and suddenly Percy was paralyzed, pen in hand. He landed face-flat on the ground, but Lupin turned him over, concern in his eyes. There was nothing he could do as Lupin told Mundungus that he was going to wipe Percy and Annabeth's memories. Lupin held a foot long stick and it all clicked in Percy's head.

You're a wizard He tried to scream at him, but nothing came out. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry," Lupin told him. "I'm not going to erase all of your memories, just the ones that have occurred during the last five minutes." Percy tried to struggle, but he was helpless as the wizard pointed his wand at Annabeth and muttered "Obliviate." A silver stream of light came out from the tip of his wand toward the daughter of Athena, and she sighed happily.

Remus Lupin turned his wand towards Percy, and smiled sadly. He mumbled the same words as before, and Percy blacked out almost instantly, his mind screaming Wizard.

* * *

**Ahhhh! =) Cliffy at the end! I'm almost as bad as Rick Riordan. Mwa haha. Nahh, he threw Percabeth in Tartarus. Please Review! It means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Percy and Annabeth arrived back at the hotel at eleven o'clock. They had both decided never to get the rum and raisin ice cream again at 'Ginos' as it obviously had a little too much rum and not enough raisin. They had woken up in the middle of Southwark Park beside trees, and decided that it must have been the alcohol, as both had pounding headaches and were very dizzy.

"I've had a great time." Annabeth told Percy. They were both leaning against the door of his hotel room. She could hear the gunshots and yelling, so she came to the conclusion that the guys were playing Call of Duty on the PlayStation that was left for their use in the rooms. She still had Percy's jacket on her, but she didn't want to take it off. It was too warm, and it smelled like Percy.

Percy flashed her a smile, and her heart melted. He lent down and captured her lips in his. She tangled her hands into his black hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She was so caught in the moment that she forgot that they were in a corridor of a fancy hotel. They earned a few curious looks from strangers and maids, but ignored them.

Annabeth heard a cough from behind, and Percy pulled away, his face flushed in that cute way of his. She turned on her heel and saw Clarrise waiting for them to move out of her way so she could get into their hotel room. She was carrying a large bowl full of popcorn, and a two liter bottle of Coca Cola. She was tapping her foot impatiently, and smirked at Annabeth when they turned around.

"I would prefer it if you used the bedroom instead of a corridor." she said, smirk widening when both faces flushed red.

"Anyways, let me in," she continued. "My arms are full of junk and Chiron warned me about breaking down doors."

"Uh, sure." Percy tried to take the bottle of Coke from her, but she glared at him fiercely, so he backed off.

"By the way Annabeth," Clarrise said gruffly as she walked in the door. "They're waiting for you. And they're _girl talking_. Good luck."

"Shit." Annabeth muttered under her breath and Percy chuckled.

She hit him hard on the shoulder and stormed back to the room she got ready in. She heard Percy laugh down the corridor and she turned around to stick up one particular finger. He stuck his tongue out at her, and Annabeth knocked on the door of the room. Almost immediately, the door opened and Annabeth was hit with the smell of melted butter and salt.

The girls were all dressed in their pajamas and were eating popcorn. They had '_love actually._' paused and were watching Annabeth expectantly. She stared back at them, refusing to budge.

Deciding she had enough (her heels were killing her), Annabeth took off her shoes and slumped on the nearest couch, desperately hoping the girls would leave her alone so she could relax and shower in peace.

"Well, how was it?" Lou asked impatiently, and they all lent forward with smiles plastered on their faces (except Thalia who rolled her eyes and continued playing Angry Birds on her iPod).

She sighed. Hope was useless to her.

"Do I have to tell you?" she groaned, covering her eyes with her arm tiredly.

"Yep!" Katie said, popping the 'p'.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Annabeth Iris Messaged Chiron the next day and he told her what he wanted them to do. He said that Professor Dumbledore (the principal at Hogwarts) had already purchased the fifteen separate stacks of books that they needed for their school year, and they were in a trunk that they were to collect when they went to the Leaky Cauldron. The trunk also contained the equipment they needed for various lessons. Chiron also said that he asked Hecate to create new wands for them as no wand yet has been made specifically for a demigod. With these wands, you only had to think what you want the spell to do, wave your wand around and your spell would work. They were all pretty psyched about this and could not stop talking about it at breakfast. Connor, Leo and Travis were over in a corner together discussing what pranks they could achieve with wands. Hogwarts were going to meet it's biggest pranksters yet. **[Oh Annabeth, you simply ****_haven't_**** met Fred and George]**

For Percy's birthday they all hung out in London and went to the zoo. Percy spent most of his time chatting with the fish and equestrian. It was pretty fun, and she got to see London's signature buildings. To get her to stop spouting artitectual facts about Westminister Abby, the rest of the demigods pushed her into the Thames. Percy was ordered to evaporate every single drop of water on the surface of his pissed girlfriend's skin, and then had to buy several bottles of water and reapply the liquid again because her skin was cracking.

They went home to the hotel at around six for two hours for a quick wash.

And then they went to a nightclub, because a few people_ *cough*_ Lou Ellen _*cough*_ Will _*cough*_ wanted to have a 'college experience' whatever the Hades that was.

It was fairly uninteresting. Jason, Percy, Piper, Clarrise, and Annabeth all sat at a table and talked the whole time. The rest were out dancing or making out with strangers. It was especially annoying when guys came up to the group and asked to buy Annabeth or Piper a drink, or for their phone numbers, etc. (They didn't ask Clarrise though, because anyone who tried to get close, she would give a death glare, and they would veer off. Apparently, Annabeth's glare wasn't 'threatening' enough for them to ignore her).

What was even more annoying though, was when girls asked Percy. Annabeth was pretty sure her teeth were going to fall out from grinding on them hard. After Percy told the 15th girl no (yeah, she kept count), Annabeth had enough and went to get a drink. Over in England, you were allowed to drink in public if you were over 18, and since Annabeth's birthday was on the 12th of July, it was legal. But, of course, that led to more guys asking her out at the bar, and then when some blond pervert had the nerve to smack her butt, both Annabeth and Percy verbally bet the Hades out of him (after Annabeth slapped him across the face). It was the most fun she had in ages, dissing that blond asshole in public while the crowd went "_oooooooh"_. After that, random people came up to them and congratulating them on their win, which Percy found hilarious.

Fortunately, they had to go home early because Travis beat up some guy Katie made out with, which made no sense. Okay, yes, Katie was being a slut, but they weren't dating and it was none of Travis's business to get involved. Then, to make matters worse, Katie started screaming at Travis, which led to her beating the schist out of him, which led to them getting banned from the club for life.

Katie was really frustrated about it, so they spent the next day letting her get her steam out by sword fighting in the hotel room and eating Ben & Jerry's together while bitching about boys. It was fun since Katie always went into a big rant when someone mentioned Travis, then quickly denied that she liked him.

But when the bitching turned onto Leo, Annabeth and Piper had to leave the room to stop World War III from breaking out, so they spent the rest of their day laughing and having fun with the guys eating chinese.

* * *

The last night that they were staying in the Dorcestor, the demigods had decided to all hang out together in Will, Clovis, Butch and Pollux's room because it was basically the only clean room. Plus, Annabeth had been meaning to talk to Clovis but didn't have a chance to since the only thing the kid did was sleep.

"Clovis?" she asked, knocking on the door before entering. He was snoring on the king sized bed, drooling on the pillow peacefully.

"Clovis." she said a bit louder. Sighing when she still got no reaction, she grabbed a pillow and smacked it down on his head.

"Mhmm?" he mumbled sleepily. Annabeth, deciding she had had enough, slapped him across the face.

"Ouch!" he yelped. His blue eyes widened in surprise. "What was that for?"

"Listen!" Annabeth insisted.

"Okay, so me and Percy were on a date on the 17th and -"

"Yeah yeah, great story, so happy for you guys" he yawned. Annabeth slapped him again, this time harder.

"Okay okay!" he screeched, his voice an octave higher. Satisfied with his response, Annabeth continued.

"Anyways, himself and I were taking a walk in the park, when suddenly we both just blacked out."

That caught his attention. He sat up a little straighter, listening intently. "Go on."

"We woke up at the same time near some trees that I don't remember passing. We thought they might have put a little too much alcohol in the ice-cream we were eating. Percy seems convinced, but I'm not so sure."

Clovis nodded. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, and stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Well...?" Annabeth prodded, patience worn thin.

"Lie back on the bed there," he instructed, getting out of bed himself and gesturing toward the place he was lying on.

She did what she was asked and soon everything went black.

****  
All of the sudden Annabeth's vision was blinded as images came rushing back- the walk, the mugger, the weird guy in shabby robes, the sensation of being thrown in the air, and then darkness.

Annabeth sat up in bed, mind racing.

"Clovis did you see that?" she asked excitedly, looking around for the son of Hypnos.

"Umm, Clovis...?"

She got out of bed and stepped on something warm.

She looked down, and lo and behold, Clovis snoozing on the ground.

Irritated, she shouted "CLOVIS!" and he awoke with a start.

"Annabeth?" he muttered. "Wahs wrong? Why am I out of bed?"

"Did you get any of that?" she asked, esasperated.

He looked at her blankly. "Uhh, any of what?"

"That!" she said, voice rising. "The thing I just saw! I came to you just fifteen minutes ago and I asked you-"

"Woah, woah, woah." he interrupted, confused. "I was asleep fifteen minutes ago and I was asleep until now."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, I came into you fifteen minutes ago, woke you up and you just fell asleep!"

Clovis looked at her seriously, drowsiness gone.

"Annabeth," he said firmly. "My father is the god of sleep. I _know_ when I've been asleep or when I've been awake. I remember _everything_ that happens between my naps, even if it's just a potty break."

Annabeth's mind started racing furiously. She started pacing the bedroom.

"I've got it!" she said, moments later. "Some sort of energy had been injected into me keeping my memories at bay. Energy cannot be created or destroyed, only transfered into one form or another, so once you forced it out of my head, it made it's way into yours. But because the it was only twenty minutes of memory that had been hidden, you only lost twenty minutes of yours."

She turned her head at Clovis who had fallen back asleep while she was ranting.

Annabeth stopped pacing and began to think even harder.

"What can erase your memories that is made from pure energy?" she wondered aloud.

She shook her head and left the room, promising herself to tell Percy sometime in the furture.

* * *

Sadly, on the 20th they had to leave the Dorchestor and stay at the shabby old wizarding inn that turned out to be the Leaky Cauldron. Annabeth wasn't too pleased when she saw it, but it surprisingly turned out to be quite nice. The rooms were quite cozy, and it according to the bar tender, Tom, the bar had to look as unappealing as possible from the outside to stop muggles (the wizard word for mortals) coming in and ordering a drink.

They all had separate rooms that were assigned to them before-hand, so they all had a personalized trunk waiting at the bottom of their beds. Annabeth's name was inscribed in gold on the top of her brown trunk and was decorated with cute silver painted miniature owls in flight. Inside her trunk were fresh new clothes, underwear, toiletries, black robes, four different scarves, (one scarlet and gold, one green and silver, one yellow and black, and one dark blue and bronze) a stack of school books, a nylon sack full of large golden coins and a wooden case. She noticed there was a sticky note taped to the cover of the case. It was written in Ancient Greek and she read it with fascination.

_Redwood_  
_16" inches_  
_Heartstring of Laydon_

She realized instantly that it must be her wand description and opened the case eagerly. Low and behold, there was her wand, lying in the red velvet coating. It fit perfectly in her hand when she picked it up. She was intrigued by this stick of wood that claimed to have Laydon's Heartstring in it. Percy saw Laydon in action, and he said even Hercules couldn't defeat that thing, so she wondered how they got it off him.

Annabeth also noticed a tiny version of Hecate's symbol of power and an olive tree at the bottom of the wand. She knew it wasn't a fake if Lady Hecate must have made these wands herself. Well that explained the Laydon problem. She could almost feel the magic pulsing from within it, and shivered a bit. It was kinda creepy that so much power could be held in one little branch.

She stood there examining her new wand for five minutes, before she went on to her books. She was tempted to try a spell, but thought better of it. She could kill someone with this thing, so it would be safer if she read the manual first, then tried some magic later. She didn't know which book to read first, but soon Hogwarts: A History caught her eye. She might as well learn about the place they were going to, because sure as hell the others won't and will be relying on her to answer their questions.

Annabeth was just after deciding that she was going to be sorted into either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor when Percy burst into her room. His eyes were gleaming with excitement as he showed her his dark wand.

"Look at this bad boy," he told her proudly. She inspected his wand. It did look rather nice, and it's color and size suited Percy. It probably fitted into his hand as comfortable as Riptide did. There was a tiny trident at the bottom instead of an olive tree. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him nonetheless.

"What make is it?" She asked. She didn't really mind that he ruined her study time. Any other time she would've been pissed, but they were here to enjoy themselves. And she could catch up on it later. It was written in Ancient Greek and was only 500 pages long, so it should only take her a few hours to finish it.

He stared at her blankly. Annabeth had forgotten that he was such a Seaweed Brain.

"What make is it?" She repeated slowly. "As in what kind of tree is it made of? What is it length? What is it center core?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"I don't know what kind of tree it's made of. And measure it yourself; I'm not the one who carries an architecture ruler carried around with me all the time. And what's a center core?"

Oh for Pete's sake.

She sighed heavily. "Come on, Kelp Head."

She led him out of her room and into the corridor. She had memorized who's room was whose and opened the door of his room. She made her way to his open trunk. It was decorated in little fish, and it took all the will she could muster not to laugh. The inside of his trunk was already messy as she rummaged through it, trying to find the wand case. Eventually, she found it lying at the bottom of the trunk, next to some boxers. She ripped the sticky note off the cover, read it quickly, and shoved it at Percy. His confused expression faded as he read the yellow paper.

_Oak_  
_17" inches_  
_Springy_  
_Hair of Amphridite_  
_Is tied to Anaklusmos, so will return to pocket if lost._

Percy smirked after reading it. "I bet Amphridite won't be happy now that I have a piece of her to remember her by."

Annabeth laughed as Percy drew his wand out of his pocket where he kept Riptide.

"Only you would manage to loose your wand." She told him. His grin grew wider, and he suddenly waved his wand in the air. She remembered Chiron said that they only needed to think of what they wanted their wands to do, wave them about, and then your spell would work. She wondered what Percy wished for, when a bouquet of lilies mixed with petunias, her two favorite flowers, appeared out of thin air. **  
**

"Awwh, Percy," she smiled, smelling the flowers. "They're beautiful."

She pulled him into a bone crushing hug, him still grinning like an idiot.

It really was cool how he just conjured up some flowers out of nowhere. She wondered how the wand was powered. _Probably some sort of energy_ she thought to herself, and then, suddenly, it came crashing down on her.

_Energy...like the energy that stole my memories. There must be a spell that erases memories, and the wand was the power-source...so then one, or maybe both or the men we had encountered were wizards._

Annabeth opened her mouth, about to tell Percy, excitement coursing through her veins.

"Hey, you guys want to go check out the joke shop down the street?"

Leo's voice came from over where Percy's door was. They both turned around and there was the son of Hephaestus leaning up against the door frame.

"Joke shop? Leo, we're in an alleyway in a bad part of London. The joke shop you guys found is probably some perverted joke shop." Percy told him.

"No seriously, there's one right down in- are those fish on your trunk?"

Percy nodded casually. "Yeah. I don't know why they've decorated mine with fish, but at least it's not covered in fireplaces."

Annabeth snorted, all previous thoughts lost, as Leo blushed red. He opened his mouth to retaliate but she cut him off.

"Back to the joke shop in the middle of an alley." Annabeth guided.

"Yeah, you know that guy, Tom? Well he showed us a real nifty trick in the back garden of his pub. You just tap your wand on a certain brick on the wall, and the wall breaks open into this sick wizarding village. They sell some awesome rum and raisin ice cream back there and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. You've already been down in a wizard village without us?" she asked accusingly.

"Well, yeah. We didn't know if you guys wanted to come, since you know, you guys get drunk after eating too much rum and raisin." He smirked and Annabeth can feel the heat rush to her face, but Percy interrupted her before she can set Leo in his place.

"Doesn't matter. Go on."

"Well," Leo continued. "There's a wizard joke shop down the street called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or whatever. It's pretty cool. The Stolls and I were already in it, and it's unbelievable compared to the other joke shops I've been in. You guys want to come see it?"

It was a lot to take in, but once her ADHD brain registered it all, Annabeth looked over at Percy.

Then she remembered again what really happened on her date. No time to tell him now.

"Remind me to tell you something really important when we get back, okay?

He stared at her curiously and nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

Annabeth turned back to Leo, hoping she didn't meet the same wizards again in the Joke Shop.

"Sure. Just let me get some water for these." She told him, gesturing at the flowers, and exited the room, looking forward to see her first wizard village.

* * *

**BTW, not all the chapters are going to be in Percy and Annabeth's POV. It just so happened this chapter was best told by Annabeth, but I promise, There will be some Leo, Piper, Hermione, Jason, Ron, Harry, Connor, Travis etc. and third person POV.**

**PLUS, WHOEVER FINDS THE PUN AND TELLS ME IN A REVIEW GETS THIS WONDERFUL VIRTUAL COOKIE! ( : : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**MUST READ! If you're one of my old followers who read chapter 3 before today, please check up on it again, because I added a really important bit that is key to the story! **

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

_She watched them hungrily as they made their way through the streets of Diagon Alley_

Sweet revenge_ she thought smirking wickedly._

_"Natasha."_

_The voice. It was back. She thought it was still in America._

_She turned around slowly, smile wiped off her face._

_She expected to see the same body the voice had occupied when they last saw each other, but it seemed that one must have...expired, since before her was a completely different body, possessed by the same devil._

_"Yeah?" she asked moodily. She knew her mistake as soon as it left her lips._

_A loud crack echoed through the alley as skin contacted with skin. Natasha felt her cheek stinging and knew it was going to bruise._

_"Don't address your master like that you insolent little girl." The tone was calm, yet biting, and Natasha used every inch of will she had in her body not to flinch._

_"Yeah...master?" she asked, hoping it didn't sound as meek as it in her head._

_"Follow them." the voice said. "Then report back to me in exactly one hour. If you come back any later, well, you know what happened last time."_

_This time Natasha did flinch, remembering the searing pain of the Cruciatus Curse_

_"Of course, master." she replied. She curtsied for good measure then made her way out of the alley, about to follow them when..._

_"Oh and Natasha dear," the voice called back, mocking. "Don't get distracted with Grace this time, or I am afraid I might have to dispose of you."_

_Her cheeks flushed red._

_"Yes master." she said quietly._

_She didn't know if she wasn't going to be distracted by him again though. Because the last time she was distracted by him, it was childish love, a playground crush._

_This time it would be quite the opposite._

* * *

**So guys! Long time no see! :( Sorry I couldn't update last week but I was gone to England! Exciting, I know! :D Got to see 221B Baker Street! :D Anyways, I reread chapter 3, and oh my god, there was so many spelling errors!**

**Also, Natasha will be my only original character. Everyone else is part of either book series, and don't worry, she'll only be in the odd chapter.**

**Anyways, please review, even if it's just to correct a grammar or spelling mistake, it means a lot! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Leo's POV**_

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo walked out into the wizarding village. Leo used to think it was called Diagonally, but why it was named after a direction, he didn't know. It was pretty awesome. Even though half the shops were out of business and there were homeless wizards on the street, he still thought it was cool.

There was a shop that sold books and a store that sold robes and wands and stuff. Leo's ADHD brain went haywire with and he fidgeted with some metal and  
rubber bands inside his magic tool belt. He usually created some contraption when he was excited, so Leo let his hands do the work while he concentrated on  
locating exactly where the joke store was again. He and the Stolls needed a whole new supply of pranks for camp when they came back, and now they could use the old ones they did at camp at Hogwarts.

Anyways, he was leading them to Weasley Wizards Wheezes or something like that. They had asked a man (since he and the Stoll's were dyslexic) if he could  
translate the sign, but he had this thick British accent so it was kinda hard for them to understand him. Okay, so the 'Wizard' bit might be right, but the 'Weasley' or 'Wheezes'? Leo wondered what they were.

Eventually, after a few wrong turns and dead ends, the group finally found the huge store. It was blue and stood out brightly against the dull streets. Flashing purple and yellow posters that actually moved covered the walls. They went up to inspect them. Annabeth was fascinated that the pictures could move but Leo shrugged it off. He could make a TV screen as thin as paper, so it didn't really faze him that the wizards actually done it. Who cared who made what first?

Percy concentrated hard on reading the flashing flyer. He smirked after finishing it.

"What does it say, bubbles?" Leo asked him curiously.

Percy frowned at him. "Bubbles?"

"Well, yeah. You know, how your the son of Pose- oof!"

Annabeth suddenly elbowed him viciously in the stomach. Leo doubled over and looked at her pitifully, hopefully portraying the betrayed look in his eyes  
successfully. Man, that girl was strong. He should have expected her to be that strong, he supposed. She freaking came back from hell with a a few minor cuts  
and scratches. She glared at him pointedly and gestured with her finger to be quiet.

"What was that for?" he wheezed stupidly. She sighed impatiently.

"Anyone can be listening Leo. You should know that by now. Remember what Chiron said; Don't blow our cover. Don't mention accidentally that Percy's a son of  
Poseidon, or Jason's a son of Jupiter or anything like that. If we're going to keep Harry alive, we need keep our cover. Got it?" She said it all casually in ancient  
Greek, staring daggers at him. She earned a few curious looks, and she smiled at the people reassuringly. Ancient Greek was a dead language anyway, so no  
one except demigods, nymphs, gods, and other mythical Greek creatures would be able to understand it, but she spoke it softly nonetheless. Leo's guess is that she said it casually as to not arouse suspicion, but her intimidating eyes said otherwise. Boy, was she mad at him.

He faced his palms up at her in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I don't speak whatever language your speaking lady, so say it in English or move it." he told her, winking at her when no one was looking. Her gaze softened when he played along.

"I said," she repeated, voice thick with a fake European accent that she must have picked up in Greece. "That you should not be laughing at a time like this. You-know-who is no joke."

Leo nodded, but inside he was seriously confused. Who was you-know-who? It sounded like a terrible name for a villain or something, trying to be the next Gaea. Wait...did she mean Voldemort? Gods, that was a stupid name. Voldemort. What kind of mother would hate you enough to call you that. Imagine that, a little baby Voldemort.

Man, he must have been bullied super bad during school._ 'Hey Moldimort? Yo mama so fat that when she walked past the T-'_

"Leo!" Piper's voice pulled him out of his stupor. Leo shook his head, to get rid of the haze. Well that's what ADHD does for ya kids. Makes you daydream about  
what 'Yo Mama' jokes kids used against the Dark Lord.

"Wah?" he muttered unintelligibly. Piper motioned for the door.

"Are we going in or what?" she asked, looking dubious.

Leo nodded, still thinking about what the sign might have said. He made up his mind to question Annabeth or Jason about it later, most likely the latter. Annabeth still  
seemed kinda pissed at him.

"Woah" he heard Percy exclaim when they entered, and he couldn't help nod with agreement. This place was truly amazeballs. It was packed with students. You couldn't even see the shelves where the merchandise were, never mind walk to it.

Nonetheless, Percy, Annabeth and Leo were separated from Piper and Jason and pushed forward against a stall near the window. It was covered in violent pink products and immediately, they were surrounded by a cluster of excited girls. When some saw Percy they started whispering or giggling with their neighbor. Sadly, no one gave Leo a second glance, too caught up in Percy's appearance.

No offence to the guy, but Leo didn't think that Percy was brilliantly good-looking. Not as if Leo is gay or anything, Percy was handsome, but kind of in a Tom  
Hiddleston kinda way. And Jason would be Channing Tatum. And Frank would be Harry Shum jr. But, of course, they couldn't hold a candle next to Leo, who  
would be_ Orlando freaking Bloom._

Leo was pure scrawny sexiness, and was kinda surprised the girls didn't notice that. For Hades sake, he even has a group of fangirls! Well, two fangirls. Actually, two fan-nymphs. Echo, and that poor naiad that didn't know what was going on. But he's still pretty cool. And all the ladies love a bad boy.

"Ladies" Leo grinned impishly at them, before turning back to Annabeth and Percy. Unsurprisingly, Annabeth was glaring at the girls who were making cow eyes at her man. Her fingers were twitching, and Leo held back a snort. He knew she was just itching to take out her dagger and slice open all of these witches. Percy seemed to be quite confused at the attention, and blinked a few times, realization eventually dawning on his face. Leo watched in amusement as one bold female walked up to him and cornered the great Percy Jackson off.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Hi!" She waved excitedly. She had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She seemed to be high on caffeine.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Hey," he muttered. She grinned broadly, and Percy sent a 'help me!' glance towards Leo and Annabeth.

"What's your name? Are you American?" she asked, twirling a lock of her long hair between her finger flirtatiously.

"Emm, Percy. I'm on an exchange program." he mumbled

"Really? You're going to Hogwarts? That's so cool! I'm Lavender Browne by the way. Attending my 6th year at Hogwarts this year." She held out her hand for Percy to shake, which he didn't.

Annabeth sighed despairingly and marched over to her boyfriend. She put on a fake smile when she walked past Lavender. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand.

"Hey, you ready to go find the Stolls?" She asked. She pretended to catch sight of an outraged Lavender. She raised her eyebrow delicately before turning back to Percy.

"Who's this?" Annabeth asked, smiling again. Percy looked like he was going to pee in his pants. Leo couldn't blame him; no guy on earth would want to be in the middle of a cat-fight.

Lavender sniffed indignantly and looked at Annabeth coldly.

"I'm Lavender Browne. I was just talking to Percy about school. And who are you?" Lavender asked coolly.

"I'm Annabeth. Percy's girlfriend. We just stopped by to get a couple of friends of ours. Nice meeting you Lavender." Annabeth replied smoothly. She tried to lead Percy away, but Lavender stepped in front of the pair.

"Hey! I'm sorry if you're his girlfriend, but Percy can make his own decisions. As we say over here in jolly old Britain, out with the old, in with the new." Lavender said, standing haughtily to one side.

Annabeth cocked her eyebrow. Leo smiled behind his hand. This was about to get interesting.

"And what, Lavender, do you mean by that?" She asked sweetly. Annabeth looked at her with wide eyes, and Lavender snorted impatiently.

"I mean," Lavender snapped. "that Percy doesn't have to pretend to like you anymore. He was just talking to me, and we were really hitting it off. You're a pretty girl, don't be disheartened, but Percy's way out of your league."

Percy opened his mouth angrily to say something, but stopped, his face contorted with pain. Leo noticed that Annabeth had subtly stepped on his foot to stop him saying anything. By now, most people in the shop are watching with amusement. Annabeth flipped her hair uncharacteristically. She sent a confused look toward Lavender, and Leo knew the bomb was about to go off.

"Say wah?" Annabeth asked, her voice slightly higher than usual.

Lavender stamped her foot and muttered something about dumb blondes.

"What did you just say?" Annabeth's voice was dangerously soft. If Lavender knew what was good for her, she would walk away right now. Unfortunately, Lavender didn't, so she stayed put, sneer on her face.

"You heard me," she curled her lip unattractively. "You're a dumb blonde who doesn't know how to speak. You don't even know that your boyfriend is cheating on you and that he's obviously unhappy."

Leo backed away as Annabeth turned her head to the side, then a sympathetic smile slowly etched itself onto her face.

"Really Lavender. Just from looking at you I can tell that Percy was the third guy you hit on today. And that you're just after eating lunch. You're left handed, but can use your right in some situations. Also,your hair is not naturally straight. I can tell that you didn't come here alone, you came with your mother and a friend. You don't work out, yet you like to take a walk every day. You have a large dog, maybe an Old English Sheepdog. You also have a cat. You think I can't tell if Percy was cheating on me? Bitch please, I know for a fact that he isn't.

"Oh. And I forgotten to mention dumb is the word used to describe a person who is unable to speak, and I'm sure you very well know that I can talk, and I am willing to speak my mind."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"How do you know all that?" Lavender whimpered. She looked frightened out of her mind, and Leo couldn't blame her. Annabeth was one scary girl.

Annabeth just smirked at her and grabbed Percy's hand again.

"I simply observed. You should do that more. If you did, you could have probably known that Percy was my boyfriend before you even talked to him and got yourself into this mess."

People stared at Annabeth in awe, who just grabbed Leo's arm and walked off. Everyone soon started cheering and Annabeth's smirk grew larger.

Leo looked back at Lavender, who's face was a horrible shade of red as she ran out the store. He immediately burst into laughter, as did everyone else in the  
shop, apart from two women, who ran out after her. One seemed to be middle aged and the other was probably Lavender's friend. Looks like Annabeth was right about the daughter and friend thing.

Percy squeezed Annabeth's shoulder with his arm, still chuckling maniacally, Annabeth and Leo along with him. After they quietened down, the Stolls came over to them with tall ginger twins. They both wore magenta robes and looked identical.

"I knew you we were going to do something like that Annabeth," grinned Connor, wiping tears from his eyes. "from the moment you guys were pushed into that crazy swarm of girls.

Annabeth glared at him."Well thanks. I shall be ever in your debt, after you pushed me into that obnoxious bitch who cornered this idiot."

She gestured at Percy, who looked outraged.

"Hey!" he argued. "What was I supposed to do? Punch her? Observe everything in her daily life? Nu-huh Wise girl, you can't pinpoint this mess on me."

Annabeth opened her mouth to retort, but the people the Stolls brought with them interrupted

"Well I thought it was brilliant!" one of them said, laughing. "Isn't that right Georgie?"

_"Bloody_ brilliant." the other said, hopping up and down. "How'd you know all that stuff anyway?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Lavender had a piece of paper in her pocket, and another on the ground by her feet. Since they both had a number sequence on it, I guessed phone  
numbers that she just recently acquired. Her heavily applied lipstick was smudged and there were bread crumbs on her clothes. Her left shoe had the lace done up properly, but the right was a bit sloppy, but she had a pen tucked between her right ear, so I'm guessing she was able to write with both hands, but was awkward tying her shoelace with her right. She wasn't exactly fit, but her thighs and calves were big for someone who didn't work out. Speaking of thighs, there was a long white hair one of her thighs, so I just guessed it was a dog, and an Old English Sheepdog was the only breed I could think of. There was a scratch on her arm, too thin to be a dog, so a cat. It wasn't exactly hard, Percy could have noticed it."

Travis whistled appreciatively. "That's some Sherlock-Holmes-like-shit."

Annabeth laughed. "Well, I wasn't used to be able to tell stuff like that, but then I started watching BBC Sherlock, and oh my gods it was brilliant. Though, it's not really accurate to Sir Conan Author's actual work, but still it's pr-"

"Great work." A grinning Jason clapped Annabeth's shoulder while Piper gave her a hug and laughed.

"The look on her face was priceless." Piper said

"It was, wasn't it? Don't applaud me though," Annabeth went and roughly pushed the twins over to Jason and Piper. "They were the evil masterminds behind it.

Both gingers flashed an "apologetic" grin.

"Well..." One of them started.

"I knew it!" Annabeth nodded victoriously. Percy laughed at her and she pushed him playfully.

"But how did you know that Annabeth would kick that slut's ass?" Piper asked curiously.

"Well, Travis and Connor here, said how jealous this young lady was-" one of them gestured towards Annabeth, who sent her signature glare at the Stoll brothers.

"-of her boyfriend." he continued. "Anyways, old Freddie and I decided to cause a bit of mischief in our shop here, since today was starting to get a bitteen boring. We didn't know that you would cause Ms Browne to shit herself."

Fred nodded in agreement, playful grin on his face. They seemed to be the owners of this store, even though they looked around the same age as Percy and  
Annabeth. Unsatisfied, Leo turned toward the Stolls.

"So, you just happen to know each other and not tell us?" Leo asked the two pairs of brothers, cocking his eyebrow.

"Actually, we just met Fred and George a half and hour ago. We were checking out those denominator things that kinda looked like spiders, so we could freak out Cabin six, and we just bumped into them." Connor grinned. "Needless to say, we hit it off immediately, as those two are obvious pranksters."

"I was surprised they weren't related to us." Travis added.

_They weren't halfblood's, _Leo thought. _The Stoll's must have checked. Shame, it would have been fun to have them around camp._

Fred, the taller of the orange-haired twins, laughed. "If you don't have the same hair color as us, you ain't a Weasley!" The other twin seemed to find this funny, and cracked up. The rest of them just stood awkwardly waiting for the Weasley's to finish.

After their little hysteria, Fred straightened up and wiped his eye. He seemed to catch sight of someone, and nudged George.

"Speaking of Weasley's"

Leo followed his gaze, and saw two gingered teenagers, around the same age as the demigods, one boy one girl. The male resembled to Fred and George  
greatly and was obviously their brother, but he was taller, lankier and had more freckles. He was talking to a cute bushy haired brunette with brown eyes and a guy who was kinda similar to Percy. He had the same color hair, which seemed to be ruffled like Percy's, but a bit more unruly and longer, so his hair covered most of his forehead. He also had green eyes, but they seemed to be brighter green than Percy' and they were framed with thick lenses glasses. He was a bit smaller than Percy and didn't seem to have the same physique. Percy was lean and muscular, and you can practically bounce a dime off that boy's abs. (Leo had tried it once, when he and Harley had a bet. It kinda bounced off, but it did the exact same when Leo had bounced it off everyone else at camp. Pfft, and they call Leo annoying. Percy can't even have rock solid abs for Leo to win a bet). This dude was scrawny, like he was underfed.

The girl with ginger hair was walking next to a middle-aged woman with flaming red hair, who were obviously the twin's mother and sister. Fred and George  
seemed to tense up when they saw their mother, but relaxed when she smiled at them and beckoned them over, shooing the black haired guy, the brown haired girl and Fred and George's brother and sister off.

"Well, we'll see you around mates. Nice meeting you." George told them, shaking all of their hands. Fred did the same, and went off to see their mother, who  
hugged them both warmly. Leo felt a little twinge of sadness, but shook if off.

Annabeth turned back toward the rest of them.

"Shall we go back now?"

* * *

On September the first, all demigods raced around in Kings Cross Station like headless chickens looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Since  
Annabeth forced had forced them, they all had to get up at seven to get ready, but it didn't help that Kings Cross didn't even have a Platform Nine and Three  
Quarters. What were the wizards playing at, huh? Who did they think they are?

Annabeth was frantically looking at the slip that was in her hand. She already said a numerous amount of times that it was definitely Kings Cross Station, as it was written in Greek, and that it definitely said Nine and Three Quarters. So at quarter to nine, she was as pale as a sheet looking at the barrier between nine and ten.

"It says we have to run into the wall to get to the platform." she said weakly. Everyone stared at her as if she were mad.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Butch asked sarcastically. "I don't have an intention of killing myself anytime soon."

Annabeth glared at him angrily.

"Don't ask me." she snapped. "That's what it said on the sheet. And no," she added distastefully. "I didn't read it wrong."

"Well, what ar-" Clarrise said, but interrupted by someone tapping on her shoulder. She clenched her hands, before turning toward the person who interrupted her.

It was the Weasley's brother. He looked pretty nervous when Clarrise glared at him.

"Emm, sorry to bother you, but are you going to walk into Platform Nine and Three Quarters anytime soon?" He asks. "Cause we're on rather a tight schedule, so if not, can you move out of the way so we can get through?"

Clarrise looked dumbstruck. He raised an eyebrow at her, and turned towards us.

"Sure, we'll move now." Piper reassured him, smiling. He looked at Piper, gaping slightly, and Jason made it his business to wrap his arm around her protectively.

They all moved out of the way, and he nodded. He motioned for his friends, the people we saw the other day, to get a move on. One by one, they all ran with their luggage carts through the barrier and disappeared. All halfbloods had their mouths hung open as they saw four school trunks, an owl, a cat, a bright purple fluffball in a cage, three luggage carts, and five people vanished through a hidden doorway.

Leo grinned when the last person ran through, and turned towards his friends. He winked, grabbed his luggage cart (which had held trunk and a small metal automaton Festus that he made after the Giant war in a cage on it) and ran towards the barrier. He closed his eyes as he neared the wall, and only when he stopped running, he opened them again to see where he was.

He was in a crowded platform beside a train that looked like it came straight of out an old-fashioned 1945 film. It had_ HAWGROTS ERXPSES _written in gold on its side, and it was dark red kind of color. Families were saying farewell on the platform, mothers kissing their children while fathers hugged theirs. Owls circled the air, screeching and cawing, then returned back to their owners. The air was filled with laughter, and he could hear some moms sobbing. Children from ages 11-17 were piling luggage onto the train.

He looked around for his friends and saw them gathering around near the back of the Hawgrots Erxpses. He quickly directed his cart towards them, and they piled all their trunks and cages (Annabeth had gotten a 'little owl' as it was the breed that represented Athena. Also, Piper got a cat and Pollux got a fluffball thing) into the only spare compartment they could find.

After the train set off into the English countryside, they IMed Chiron. He gave them a description of Harry, and it sounded familiar for some reason...

He told them that Professor Dumbledore would tell them everything that they would need to know about Hogwarts when they arrived and not to worry about which houses they would be sorted into.

After that, they played games, messed around, and basically ordered everything from the shopping trolley when it came down to them. Wizards had pretty tasty candy, in all fairness, and it was amazing the way the chocolate frogs were actually alive. It made Leo feel bad about eating it though, and Piper wouldn't touch it after buying it since she was still a strict vegetarian.

No one bothered them as they were so far down the train. This suited them just fine, and they didn't really have to change into their robes, just throw them over their original clothes.

They departed the train, but left their luggage on board. They were in the midst of carrying it with them, but the nice Trolley Lady stopped them and told them it would magically appear in their dormitories. Soon, they had to separate into two groups of five and one group of six onto a carriage pulled by these reptilian horses. They were pretty cool, but when they went over and stroked them, most of the other students looked over at them strangely like they were petting thin air.

Percy had a full conversation all the way up in the carriage with the horses. Turned out they were called Thestral's or something. Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Leo were all in one carriage, but Leo was regretting it pretty soon once were caught sight of Hogwarts for the first time. Okay, sure the castle was pretty damn impressive, but it really didn't help when Annabeth talked about how amazing it's architectural structure was. Even Percy's eyes were glazed over by the time they had arrived.

They filed in with the other students into a huge hall, and it the ceiling was unbelievable. It had taken the image of the night sky, and even though Leo had done something like that on the Argo II, it wasn't that big. And it wasn't on the ceiling either. There were candles floating in the air over four long tables. There were four different drapes hung on the walls, representing the four houses, and the Hogwarts emblem was attached on a poster on what Leo presumed was the staff seating, as there were already different middle-aged wizards sitting down and waiting for the students.

The demigods waited awkwardly as the other students took their seats. People were whispering none-too-discreetly about them to their friends. An old dude with a long beard with purple and gold robes was smiling down at them. When he caught Leo's eye, he beckoned for them o go up to him. He nudged everyone and told them to go up to the old guy.

When they walked up to the raised platforms, the old guy beamed at them merrily.

"Ahh, so you must be Chiron's bunch." His blue eyes twinkled.

"Yup." Leo said. "That's us, the superstar assas-_oof"_

Unsurprisingly, Annabeth had elbowed him again. As he struggled for air, Annabeth smiled apologetically at the old guy.

"Don't mind Leo." she said airily. "He's just joking with you." Her eye's shifted nervously from teacher to teacher and the old guy nodded.

"Continue, please." Annabeth gestured for him to keep going.

"Well, as I was saying, I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts. After you are sorted into your seperate

Houses and dinner, would you mind joining me in my office where we can speak somewhat privately. But, I first must introduce you and let the new students  
arriving in their first year be sorted. Understood?"

They all nodded, and Leo noticed that his hand was blackened like Dumbledore got a bad burn.

"Good. Now, you shall see what the sorting is. Chiron also mentioned to me that we have three overage people here."

Percy, Clarrise and Annabeth all raised their hands.

"Well, I have been informed that Percy and Annabeth only had their eighteenth this year, and so will be able to pass as seventeen year old's for their seventh year. And for Clarrise, my dear, you shall be help Hagrid with his grounds keeping duties."

Percy and Annabeth smiled gratefully, while Clarrise shrugged, and went to sit where Dumbledore pointed. She had spent most of her life outdoors anyway, so  
Leo supposed she was cool with her job. And that lucky bitch didn't have to go to any lesson but still got a wand. Life was so unfair. She even got moved up to  
business class on the plane to London for Hades sake! How come she got all the special treatment?

All sixteen of them waited in an awkward silence while wizards and witches chatted below them until the doors burst open and a group of 11 year old's were lead in by a fifty something year old witch. They all walked up to the center of the aisle, and Leo only noticed then that there was a three legged stool that reminded me painfully of Buford (whom Chiron ordered Leo not to bring) that held an old sagging witches hat.

Silence filled the room and Leo wondered what they were waiting for. No one moved a muscle and then out of nowhere, a voice filled the room.

Leo's mouth dropped as the hat suddenly spewed out a song. He never heard a hat sing so... that was a new experience for him.

After the song, everyone clapped enthusiastically. The Professor who had been leading out the first years held out a scroll, and called students in alphabetical  
order. One by one, when they were called out, the student would go up to the stool, put the hat on, and sit until the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR", "HUFFLEPUFF", "SLYTHERIN" or "RAVENCLAW". Then, that student would take the hat off and join he or she's new house with a round of applause from the students.

By the time Arnold Williams (Ravenclaw) was sorted, Proffessor Dumbledore got up and walked to the raised podium. He coughed once, and the laughter and chatter  
died down immediately.

He gestured towards the witch that led the first years, who spoke up.

"We have a number of exchange students from America. They will attend Hogwarts until the end of the school year." She announced. The room filled with chatter, and she coughed, bringing the noise to a halt.

"They shall be sorted into their various houses now, and will be attending your lessons also."

Everyone waited as the woman who read the names off the list for the first years grabbed a different scroll again.

"Annabeth Chase." She called. Percy squeezed her hand reassuringly, and they all whispered 'good luck' to her as she went to put on the sorting hat.

It was on for thirty seconds before announcing: "GRYFFINDOR!" Annabeth smiled happily, and went to join her fellow classmates over at the Gryffindor table.

"Nico DiAngelo."

Nico went forward, and the hat yelled: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Katie Gardner."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jason Grace."

The hat barely touched Jason's crown before screeching:"GRYFFINDOR"

"Thalia Grace."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pollux Gravine"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Clovis Harris."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Percy Jackson."

Percy was the same as Jason: he just touched the hat, didn't raise it above his head, and it screamed: "GRYFFINDOR!" Percy looked pretty happy as he went to  
join his girlfriend

"Butch Jones."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Piper McClean."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lou Ellen Smith."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Connor Stoll."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Travis Stoll."

"SLYTHERIN!" Surprise, surprise. Who knew that those two would end up in the same house?

"Will Solace."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Leo Valdez." Leo didn't realize he was the only one left until he looked around. He scurried over to the hat and put it on, feeling hundreds of eyes on him.

This was basically his conversation with the hat:

_'Well, well, well. Looks like we have another demigod, ehh?'_

**_How did you know? You're just a hat!_**

_'Oh please, give me some credit, I'm the sorting hat for goodness sake.'_

**_Woah, did you just read my mind?_**

_'Yes, I did. As I explained in my song, I can see your deepest fears, darkest secrets, loneliest thoughts.'_

**_Oh isn't that just wonderful? A singing hat that can read my mind. Oh boy!_**

_'Hmm, sassy one, aren't you.'_

**_Don't call me sassy, you're the hat! Leave me alone, I've had a tough enough life without you making it worse_**

_'Why are you arguing with me? It's illogical to disagree with a hat. I'm sure it is a known sign of insanity.'_

**_Oh great, now you sound like Annabeth. I bet Percy loved you._**

_'I repeat, why are you so quarrelsome. It tells me here you that have great patience.'_

**_I'm quacklesombrero because I don't need another person judging me. Capiche? Now get lost before I throw you off my head_**

_'Just let me do my job Valdez. You're more frustrating than a sentimental centaur that won't give a straight answer'_

**_Great comeback. *Clap, Clap* _**

_'Just be quiet and let me do my job. Ahhh, I see that you have great potential. You've also saved the world from Gaea and the giants; nasty pieces of work those _  
_gentlemen are.'_

**_Tell me about it._**

**_'Shush now. Ooooh, you're undoubtedly courageous,and are willing to give a life for a friend in a heartbeat. Gryffindor would suit you well boy. But oh? What's this? _****_An infinite thirst of knowledge? It says here that you have an intelligent young mind and you the first for figuring out Archimedes sphere. I think that the best place to _****_sort you would be-'_**

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat yelled the last part so Leo quickly took it off and joined Clovis, Will and Pollux over at the Ravenclaw table. He got a few 'congratulations' from people he didn't know, but ignored them and sat across from Will.

Professor D stood up at the podium again.

"Well, I am sure all of our students are ravenous, so let the feast begin and I will talk to you all after dinner." He raised his hands, and suddenly the table was  
covered in food. Leo was starving, so he didn't even know what he was loading onto his plate before he took a huge bite out of a chicken wing.

Needless to say, he could get used to the food here.

* * *

**I DON'T HAVE A NAME YET FOR POLLUX'S, ANNABETH'S AND PIPER'S PETS SO REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD CALL THEM AND I'LL PICK ONE.**

**I'd like to say thank you to the guest who mentioned that I still had some grammatical errors in Chapter 3. You should all do that more. ;)**

**Just if you were wondering, here's the houses list:**

**Annabeth - Gryffindor**

**Nico - Hufflepuff**

**Katie - Hufflepuff**

******Jason - Gryffindor**

**Thalia - Slytherin**

**Pollux - Ravenclaw**

**Clovis - Ravenclaw**

**Percy - Gryffindor**

**Butch - Hufflepuff**

**Piper - Gryffindor**

**Lou - Hufflepuff**

**Connor - Slytherin**

**Travis - Slytherin**

**Will - Ravenclaw**

**Leo - Ravenclaw**

**If your confused about why someone is in a particular house, review it and I'll reply! :)**


End file.
